


I Am Proud That You Are Recognizing Your Limits & Weaknesses:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Scandal Series: [23]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s08e08 Ha Kaha Lu'u Ke Ala Mai Ho'okolo Aku (Trail Leads to a Diving Place Do Not Follow), General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 17:03:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12988506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny were having dinner a couple days after the case, The Five-O Commander admits this to his lover, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!!*





	I Am Proud That You Are Recognizing Your Limits & Weaknesses:

*Summary: Steve & Danny were having dinner a couple days after the case, The Five-O Commander admits this to his lover, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

 

It was a very nice night in Honolulu, Commander Steve McGarrett, & Detective Danny "Danno" Williams were out, & about in town having dinner, & were having fun. Steve was feeling relaxed, & he was glad that their latest case was over. The Brunette realized that he is getting older, & that certain things are getting difficult now, & he was feeling his age.

 

"This was nice, I am glad we did this", The Blond said, as he took a sip of his beer, Steve was glad too, He realized that he needed this too, after everything that they went through. "Yeah, It is nice, Danno, Thank you for this, & for thinking this". "Anything for you, Babe, Anything for you", He said with a wink, & a smile. Steve was lucky, when Danny came, & stayed in his life.

 

The Former Seal was thinking back to the last couple of days, & what had happened on the case, He thought he was gonna die on the plane, & it was almost too close for comfort. The Hunky Man came close to losing his ohana, & friends. He finally got where Danny was coming from, & he made a vow to himself, that he will be safe, & not take so many risks in the future.

 

"Danny, I have to admit this, But when I was in the plane, I couldn't help, But think about you, us, the kids, & our lives together, I had a little bit of a spill, while I was trying to get control of the plane, I was scared". The Loudmouth Detective kissed him, as a response for his honesty, & his feelings. Steve was confused, & asked, "What was that for ?", The Blond said this, as he answered his question.

 

"That was for being honest with me, Even though, It was hard for you to do, I am proud that you are recognizing your limits & weaknesses " Steve said, "I don't want any secrets between us, & I think that we can make it, If we are honest with each other". Danny totally agreed, & told him so, They shared a kiss, & enjoyed the rest of their evenings.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
